


Not Ready (DISCONTINUED)

by Wownotbutter



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wownotbutter/pseuds/Wownotbutter
Summary: In college, she was ready to become what she wanted to be, a writer. But she had no insperation for story's and she needed insperation for a deadline. Her sister suggested she get a boyfriend, but she's still heartbroken from the last one.That's not gonna happen. (I am going to discontinue this for a while, school and all, but i will pick it up. I am SO sorry i just can't really do it, i'm sorry i wasted your time #( . )





	1. Eliza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this or other chapters COMPLETLY changes, that means that i changed it. Chapter 1 and 2 are still under revision so if they change it could be big or not. Thanks for leaving kudos have a nice day

Eliza and her sisters were all sitting with her and obviously mad. Angelica were telling her stuff she had learned a long time ago.

"Eliza, he is not worth you thinking about!"

So, this happened by her saying this.

_"Alexander.." She whispered. She thought that right now, that he would be with her, kissing or holding hands while telling her he loves her._

"Angelica.." Peggy says. She dosen't want to fight, she's always been the nice sister. 

"No Peggy, you should HATE Hamilton!"

Peggy looks defeated.

"Oh Angelica, please neither me or 'liza want to talk about it, okay?"

Angelica sighs fustratingly.

"Okay, but Peggy i hope you hold a grudge with Hamilton"

Angelica storms off.

Peggy sighs then starts to get up and look up at Eliza.

"I'm sorry for her behavior. You and i know how she gets at that subject"

Oh boy she did. There are multiple accasions where she literally yelled about hating Alexander.

"Oh girl, i know. She's mine and your sister, after all. She can be a handful."

They both laugh softly.

Then Peggy asks "You wanna go out to the garden?"

She knows Peggy understands that that's the garden is her 'thinking/writing place'. 

She and Peggy then go outside and don't really talk but it's serene.

In the garden, at last. At the back at the house her sister Peggy has a beautiful garden she likes to think and write in. Finally, some peace. She loves her sister Angelica but sometimes she can be overbearing and can hold a grudge in general.

They have a nice life, really. They live in a mansion with their father, Philip Schuyler. They have lots of money, and their beautiful. There all in college, Peggy, the youngest was in college and so was she. Angelica was in 2nd year.

Right now, she thinks of many things, like her love of writing but also Hamilton. She loved him but he broke her heart. She loves everything about him. His long, silky hair, his intelligent eyes and his hunger-panged frame. But he cheated on her and posted it online so everone can see.

The Reynolds Blog. He sent the many texts he had sent to her and how he courted her. How many years ago it feels. It was a month ago but the heart break is too much to bare. She dosen't even know what the girl looked like. She tries to think of something else.

Oh yes, she has orentation day for college in a hour. She comes back in to the house, goes into her room upstairs and starts to change. 

    _-_-_-_-_- _30 Min Later _-_-_-_-_-_

Her and Peggy come out of the room, and Angelica smiles. 

"You both look beautiful!"

Peggy blushes.

"I don't really"

Peggy looked at her self in the mirror. She had a long sleeved, black-white striped, with shorts and her hair in a messy bun.

"Thanks, Angelica."

"Oh, but i'm only telling the truth!"

After she said that, she looked at Eliza.

"Oh 'liza, you also look amazing!"

She also looked at her self. She kinda looked good she thought. She had a shirt which cut down the middle until it stopped at her stomach with of a clear wrap around it. It had a pink ribbon at the end with jeans. She smiled at the mirror. She looked good.

"Angelica's right, 'liza. Your beautiful"

And Angelica starts to laugh.

"Why are you laughing, is there something funny?"

"It's just, your so beautiful i don't understand how people don't try to have you"

"Whatever you say, Angelica. I'm not that beautiful."

"Well, i'm going to the car to start it. I won't take long and come if your ready."

It was weird Angelica was in a good mood but she didn't comment and jinx it.

Then she remembered something.

The only boy that had actually chased her was..

Peggy whispered into her ear.

"Are you thinking about him? I understand. Don't be nevous, you can tell me. I won't be mad"

She sighs. Her sister would be the most understanding about her situation.

"I am. I'm sorry"

Peggy looks sad.

"It is not your fault. Angelica dosen't think that either. So do not say it is your fault. I can't have that"

Peggy sounds mad, weirldy. She always was the calm one out of the 3 sisters.

"I won't i promise."

Peggy smiles.

"We will talk about this later ok?"

She's grateful for Peggy becquse she understands, especially this topic. She loves Angelica but she just dosen't understand her situation right now. She still loves him.

"Thank you. I apreciatte you, you know that?" 

Peggy laughs.

"I know. But lets get to our sister. She gonna get mad."

She agrees.

"Okay"

 

 


	2. Maria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria's Side.

Maria was lieing on her bed, listening to music, waiting for the time to pass. She was nervous, to be honest. She had College Orentation. She wouldn't be nervous if she hadn't had sex with a basically popular girl on campus boyfriend. Basically, all the people from their old high school were going there.

She hadn't met Eliza only Hamilton. She also didn't want to meet Eliza because who knows how pissed she would be. If she cried that would be worse. But Hamiltom helped her out of a abusive realashionship, with James. In the heat of the moment, she just went with the flow when Alexander had helped her when James hit her and left her on the street. She had no one but him.

She now lived in a foster home, with a loving parent. She can't regret her actions. It not only was in the past, it was good sex, if she had to be honest. 

"Honey, are you ready?" Her mom asked. She sighed. She wasn't mentally prepared. But what's done is done. Can't look back.

"Yeah mom, i'll be right there!"

When she was out of the door, she saw her mom.

Her mom was relativley young. She had red lipstick on, makeup and she had long, blond hair, wearing a sweater and dress. She looked like she was in college.

"You look nice, mom"

Her mom smiled.

"Oh honey, you look better"

She did, if she was to be honest. She had long red hair, red lips, very full. She had jeans and a shirt that said 'i'm lazy'.

"Thanks mom" 

She checked her phone, and it was two o'clock.

"Let's go were going to be late"

She said lazily. She didn't want to go, but she had to 

"Oh don't worry, you'll make friends." 

She sighed in her mind. She was socially awkward, yes but she defintley was not nervous about that.

"I won't worry, i'm okay"

She said guiltily. She didnt't want to lie to her but she would be mad if she knew what is was really about.

"That's good. I don't like to see you sad. Well, since were going to be late lets go" She snickered

Very funny. Getting me back with my own, huh?

"Whatever you say. Lets go"

She was impatient so she could get this over with, once and for all.

"Okay, i will."

They had a blue jeep and they had a nice apartment with a lake behind and good scenery. 

"Okay" 

She sulked. She was not excited. Then they went in the car. She turned on the car

"Are you excited for school?"

No. But she had to say yes for her moms sake.

"Yeah"

"Good. Well lets get there!"

 


End file.
